White Tulips and Memos
by x.Yuee.x
Summary: "I don't want to leave, because being alone is painful... But I have to. I'll leave you this white tulip; a sign of absence. When we see each other again, I hope it'll be a happy reunion. Please... Don't forget about me." 80Fem27 and 69,18,R with Fem27
1. Letter 01, Dear Physician and Tutor:

**White Tulips and Memos**

* * *

**Letter 01**

_Dear Physician, Dear Tutor:_

* * *

Through the half opened window the first sunbeams of a new day entered a certain bedroom of a resident of the small city of Namimori. Alongside with the light, the breeze of mid September too wandered into the room, making the curtains which were slightly drawn to dance with them. The bright rays of the sun leisurely began to light the dim and cold room as the seconds continued to tick away. Said sunlight began to outline the objects inside the room with dark shades, giving their structure a prefect shadow as the light continued to invade the room.

The black digital clock resting on the left corner of the desk nearest to the bed, read in big blue letters: 7:09. In the corner of the small screen, a small numeration continued blinking as they grew constantly; from one to two, and two to three. They say seconds pass fast, and they most certainly did, because in the blink of an eye, the seconds soon reached fifty-nine and the time changed to 7:10. Unfortunately as soon as they changed, a loud beeping noise started echoing inside the bedroom, announcing the owner of said clock it was time to wake up and get ready for school.

A small groan escaped the lips of said owner resting on the bed with the covers wrapped around them like a cacoon. Turning around, the figure wrapped in the blankets opened their eyes and stared with a hard and irritaded glare at the clock which continued beeping and blinking. Closing their eyes again, they reached a hand out and let it drop on top of the digital clock, silencing it. Groaning again, they cursed and buried their face on the pillow. They were reluctant on waking up, but they knew they had to. If not, they would be late for school and be bitten to death by a certain prefect. Oh no, they did not want that, certainly not. But it wasn't their fault they felt nauseous all night. They wondered if it was something they ate the day before… Quickly forgetting the already silenced clock and succesfully pussing away their thoughts, they decided to get a little more shut-eye.

_At least for a couple of minutes …_

Unfortunately when they felt the sleep returning to them, the clock started beeping once again. Growling in anger, they smashed the digital clock with their fist. As soon as they felt the smashed pieces of the digital clock below their fist, did they realize what they just did. Cursing and groaning for a completely different matter, they reluctantly sat up and looked at what was left of the poor digital clock.

_Ah… Reborn is going to kill me…_

Uncovering herself, Tsuna stoop up from the bed and stretched, only to stop half way when the painful and almost familiar pain on her back let itself be known. The young petite female mafioso sighed in annoyance and reached for the wounded place with her hand to cares it slowly; hoping to subdue the pain, if only slightly. Her eyebrows furrowed when she felt a small tingle of pain and she didn't know why. More specifically, her back. It ached more than the other parts of her body and she didn't know why. She guessed it had to do with the Spartan training of her devil Tutor Reborn, but her back have never ached this bad before. Placing a hand behind her waist, she lightly caressed the place as her free hand messed up her long auburn hair.

Yawning into her hand politely, she walked towards the door of her bedroom with sluggish steps. Honestly, she felt too tired. Maybe she should tell Reborn to lower his Spartan activities; even if she got one hell of a beating afterwards. Furrowing her brows together, she went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. _Honestly, that demon baby…_Sighing, she walked towards the toilet and slid down her sleeping pants along with the underwear to do her business The female mafioso fretted on her seat as she felt the twinge of worry attacking her stomach and nerves. Again.

Tsuna was worried.

She was worried about not getting her time of the month.

It's been approximately seven weeks since she got her last menstruation and she was getting worried. She fairly knew this wasn't normal, she wasn't that moronic. Sighing for the second time that morning, she flushed the toilet and approached the sink. As she turned the faucet, she grabbed the bar of soap resting next to the faucets and started washing her hands. She dried them with the white towel next to the sink before she grabbed her toothbrush and the toothpaste.

Maybe she should go and take a visit to the hospital. This couldn't be going on like this. She will not allow it. Applying a fair amount of toothpaste on the brush, she started the brush strokes on her teeth as she continued her thoughts. Was it such a good idea to go visit a public hospital? Reborn had told her to not go out to a public place without someone there to protect her; he always told her to make at least one of her Guardians accompany her when she wished to visit a public place. He told her it was for her safety and the safety of her Family. Tsuna paused the brush strokes briefly before she continued where she left off. Now thinking back to the words of her Tutor, going to a public place didn't sound right. Maybe she should visit the small clinic Dino-san owned? Yes, that suited better. Hell, even if she went alone, she was sure she would get a couple of Dino's men accompanying her to her house by their own accord.

Nodding at her decision, Tsuna rinsed her mouth and exited the restroom after she washed her face and closing the faucet. Entering again into her bedroom, she closed the door behind her and approached the closet. Taking out her Namimori High School uniform, she placed it on her unmade bed. She walked to her wardrobe and took out a white bra from the first drawer while she got a pair of black school leggings from a drawer lower. Approaching her window, she closed it along with the curtains; who knows what kind of sick perverts were out there to see her change? Once that was done, she started taking off her pajamas.

Perhaps she should go to Dino's clinic now before going to school? Yeah, that was a good option. Her health was first priority, after all. But Reborn clearly ignored that small matter with such fervor, it was almost scary to bring it up.

Once her mind was made up, she started dressing for school.

Her arms slid into the long-sleeved of her white shirt; buttoning it not long after. Taking a hold of her black skirt, she stepped into it and slid it up. She tucked her shirt inside her skirt carefully; trying not to get it wrinkled too much. She did the only button on her skirt and closed the zipper. Grabbing her yellow jacket, she putted it on and sat on the bed. She took a hold of the black leggings and slid them on from her feet, to her knees.

Getting up, Tsuna approached the wardrobe and grabbed the brush resting on top of the piece of furniture. She started brushing her hair; undoing knots that appeared on her way to the bottom. Grabbing a good amount of hair on the top of her ears (on both sides); she brought them together to the back of her head. She grabbed the small black elastic band on top of the wardrobe and tided the hair her hand was holding together. One, two, three twists to the elastic band left it tight enough. Taking a thin red ribbon next to the brush, she brought it to the back of her head, to the somewhat half ponytail she just made. She wrapped the black elastic band with the red strip and formed a neat ribbon. Giving it a last tug, she turned on her heels to approach the chair desk; where her school bag was. She grabbed it and hurried to exit the room; it won't be long before Takeshi and Gokudera came to get her for school.

She blushed at the thought of Takeshi.

It's been a month and a half since they started dating. They started dating since… _that_. She turned a dark red as she walked down the flight of stairs; almost tripping. The two of them thought it would be convenient to keep it a secret since they didn't know how the other would react. More specifically: Gokudera. She was sure the silver-haired will kill her first boyfriend, and she most certainly did _**not**_ want that. Shaking her head to the sides to stop the various scenes with her Right Hand Man killing her boyfriend, she approached the small table near the door of the kitchen. Once she left her bag on top of said piece of furniture, she entered the kitchen.

Tsuna absentmindedly dodged a pair of chopsticks aiming to her head. Stopping her steps, the auburn haired female slowly turned her head to the direction the chopstick were inserted into the wall behind her. Blinking a few times at the objects, she warily turned her attention to the suit-wearing baby sitting on a chair, drinking his espresso; acting as if he wasn't the one responsible of the attack directed to her head.

"Reborn… That could've killed me…"

"That would've been your own fault No Good Tsuna."

Sighing in expiration, she walked further into the kitchen and greeted everyone sitting around the table, and her mother of course.

"Good Morning, Tsu-chan." Her mother sang merrily from where she was standing; in front of the stove, making more eggrolls for the children.

"Mornin' mom," Tsuna replied as she took a seat across from her Tutor. "Good Morning kids, Bianchi."

"Good Morning Tsuna-nee!" Lambo and I-Pin greeted with enthusiasm.

"Morning," Bianchi greeted with a small smile on her face.

Turning her attention to her Tutor, Tsuna stared at him for a few moments before she gave him a small smile; "Good Morning Reborn."

"You already received my greeting."

Tsuna almost fell off of her chair; causing Lambo to laugh at her actions and start saying things between "Tsuna-nee also fell off of the chair!" and "The Great Lambo never falls off of a chair!" I-Pin, of course, tried to scold the little bean; telling him it wasn't funny and he shouldn't laugh at Tsuna-nee. But Lambo just ignored her and started calling her names, before jumping out of his seat to run away from I-Pin's wrath.

"Getting enthusiastic so early in the morning!" Nana somehow praised as she approached the table with plates on one hand, while the other carried a large plate filled with eggrolls. "Lambo! I-Pin! Breakfast is ready!" The housewife placed the large plate in the middle of the table and gave each and single one of them a plate to eat.

Thanking her, Tsuna immediately snapped her chopsticks apart and grabbed an eggroll; eating it swiftly and, somehow, elegantly too. Was that even possible? As soon as she finished the eggroll, she took the small plate filled with white rice offered to her; eating it as quickly as the first. She only stopped to take the glass filled with green tea being offered to her. Taking a deep slug of her tea, she continued her eating. More like salvaging her food.

Placing the plate and chopsticks on the table, she thanked her mother once again for the food. Jumping out from her chair, she ran towards the door entrance, slipped her shoes on, grabbed her school bag and notified her family she was off to school.

Or so they thought.

* * *

Closing the door being her, Tsuna walked to the gate and opened it slowly before stepping out to the street. She took the usual route she took to school, walking as calmly as possible. She knows somehow, one way or another Reborn was watching her eveery step; maybe himself, or maybe he got his spy bugs or whatever those things were called on her trace. No one knew when it came to Reborn. Once she turned on the corner, she stopped her steps. Sighing in relief, she leaned against the wall. She was out of sight and she could no longer feel those familiar pair eyes staring at her retreating form.

"I don't get why you _still_ follow me when I come to pick up the _Principessa_!"

Tsuna got petrified on the place upon hearing that familiar voice.

"Maa, maa Gokudera!"

Tsuna felt her stomach churning and turning upon hearing those two male voices. Turning her head to the sides, she searched the owners of the voices. Tsuna felt her knees wobbling when she saw them walking straight towards her. Eye twitching and mouth agape, she turned around and took the street directed to her house; but instead of returning of her house, she ran the opposite way. Tsuna reached the end of the street with the blink of an eye. She turned the corner and leaned against the wall, trying to take as much air as possible.

After regaining her normal breath, she peeked from the corner. Her eyes saw the two bickering back and forth as they reached the corner. Tsuna hide her face a little as she continued staring at the two. Well, the one bickering was only Gokudera. Takeshi just laughed and waved his hand at every retort Gokudera threw at him.

_Takeshi…_

Tsuna blushed as she stared at her boyfriends' back. His uniform was unarranged as usual. Shirt not tucked in and the neck of the shirt was wrinkled. His tie was loose and his yellow jacket was wide open. She knew since the jacket was waving slightly from where he walked and from the light breeze. One hand was inside of his pocket while the other carried his school bag. His hair seemed shorted; maybe he cut the ends a little? His shoulders were drawn back and his strides were elegant, as a gentleman.

Suddenly, he stopped.

Gasping, Tsuna hide herself and stopped peeking. She wondered if he saw her. She knew Takeshi could feel the eyes of anyone staring at him… So why was she staring at him? She knew this very well! She was the one who noticed it! (Since she stared at him when they were in class) She blushed at her inner thoughts. Shaking her head to the sides, she continued where she left off: running away.

* * *

Yamamoto stopped his steps and turned his upper body to the place where Tsuna was hiding; which he didn't know she was the one hiding there. He stared at the place with a raised eyebrow; he just felt someone staring at him, studying him from that place. _Maybe an enemy…?_ His face got serious as his eyes gave a dangerous glint. If it meant an enemy, it meant someone would be trying to injure Tsuna. He would not allow anyone to injure his Tsuna!

"Oi!" The voice of Gokudera stopped his hand inching towards his black trousers to take out his hidden katana. "What the hell are you doing baseball freak? Move your ass before I leave you and I pick the _Principessa_ to go to school without you!"

Blinking, Yamamoto continued to stare at the place where he felt someone staring at him. Grinning, the former thought he was jumping to conclusion too fast. Perhaps it was a baseball admire! Smiling at his conclusion, he turned forward and continued his way towards Tsuna's house.

"Wait up Gokudera!"

* * *

Tsuna stood outside of the small clinic Dino owned.

Taking a deep breath, she approached the automatic doors.

* * *

Tsuna looked around the waiting room; it was empty. No one was there but a man at the desk and her. The man was wearing a white coat, black trousers and a grey dress shirt. Strangely enough, he was wearing sunglasses. Why, oh, why was he wearing sunglasses inside a building? She noticed a young male-nurse walking up to the desk with a clipboard at hand and he started talking with the one attending the front desk. Tsuna almost face palmed. He too was wearing sunglasses. Better not ask why to Dino. Taking another deep breath, she approached the man attending the front desk and nervously started.

"E-Excuse me… I-I would like to make an appointment."

"Decimo-sama!" The nurse-male exclaimed once he saw her before he bowed at her in respect.

"Good m-morning…" She greeted.

The man attending the front desk jumped out of his seat and bowed respectfully at the young female Heir. "It is an honor to have the Decimo-sama here! How can we serve you Decimo-sama?"

Tsuna fidgeted on her spot, nervous to be asking this to two males. "I was wondering if I could make an appointment with a doctor…" She lamely finished.

"Of course Decimo-sama!" The two exclaimed, back straight. The one standing being the desk hurriedly took a clipboard; by the looks of it, it had written the schedules of most of the doctors who were in. The nurse continued; "What problem does the Decimo has?"

Tsuna felt her cheeks getting warmer and she fidgeted on her place. She played with the rim of her skirt; twisting it. "W-Well…" she lowered her face and stared at the ground a few seconds. Was it okay to tell… _them_ about her problem? She shook her head at her stupidity. Of course it was fine! They were _doctors_! Nurses! They _know_ about this! Once she set her mind to it, she continued, "Y-You see…" She gulped, "I haven't had my period… A-And I'm worried…" Raising her head she stared at them before her cheeks turned a brighter red. "I-Is it normal?"

Tsuna watched in astonishment when she noticed the attitude of the two males change drastically; it was as if they entered in Doctor Mode or something!

"Hmm…" The nurse hummed as he thought of an explanation. The male with the clipboard searched the clipboard for a good doctor to check the Decimo about this small problem. When the nurse didn't answer and continued humming, the other male caught her attention when he picked up the phone and made a small phone call to the doctor she'll be seeing.

"—the Vongola Decimo." Silence… He nodded once, twice at the words of the doctor who will be attending her soon. "Good, I'll leave her in your care." Hanging up the phone, he turned his attention to the nurse still thinking— and humming— for an answer. Writing something in a somewhat piece of receipt, he gave it to him and ordered to take the Decimo to_him_.

The other visibly paled at the mention of _him_. "Are you sure? But what if—"

"He said he would behave himself since this is an important matter."

Sighing in defeat, the nurse agreed upon the doctor chosen and turned his attention to Tsuna.

"This way please."

* * *

Tsuna stared up at the white closed door. Supposedly, this is where a doctor would check her.

_But…_

Her eyes drifted to the plate besides the door that read—

_I didn't expect it to be Shamal!_

She took a deep to calm her nerves and her sudden nausea. The nurse seemed fine with this turn of events; since the male attending the front desk told him Shamal promised he would behave himself. Tsuna sure hoped so. If not, well… she would let Gokudera do whatever he wanted to the perverted Doctor. Ugh… Damn headache… It wasn't even letting her think straight.

Taking a hold of the silver knob, she turned it and slowly pushed the door. As soon as the door opened, she was deeply surprised to see Shamal still, smoking his cigarette as if she wasn't a female but a male. It surprised her greatly. The doctor was leaning coolly against his desk; staring at her. He took a long drag from his cancer stick a last time before putting it off in the ashtray resting on one hand. He placed the ashtray on his side of the desk before standing up from where he was half-sitting. He stared at her a few moments more before he closed them.

Tsuna almost raised an eyebrow and was about to ask Shamal what was the matter. But what did Shamal next, scared the wits out of her.

"TSU-CHAN!" He sang as he threw himself at her.

Screaming, Tsuna raised her school bag and slapped his face with it; sending him to the other side of the room. Panting, Tsuna leaned against the door to return to her normal breathing. Her hand pressed against her chest, feeling her heart beating rapidly. Cursing the Doctor inside her mind, she felt getting angrier over something so trivial. Now she was having mood swings! What was wrong with her?

"Shamal…" The voice of the Decimo shocked Shamal greatly; it sounded deadly and horrifying. "When I entered this office, I thought I would be treated as the patient I am."

"Sorry Tsuna!" Shamal joked as she stood up from where he was laying upside down against the wall. "For old time sakes!" Dusting off imaginary dirt, he approached the seething female still standing at the door after all this commotion. "How have you been Tsuna?" He stretched his hand to hers.

Tsuna blinked at the offering hand stretched to her. Smiling at the Doctor, she grabbed it and they shook hands. But after shaking hands, Shamal placed a kiss on the back of her hand; which only made her throw a fit. She did not like that at all! Well… okay, she did. It made her feel like someone of Royalty. But coming from Shamal… She shivered. It wasn't so pleasing. Not that she was saying the man was ugly. On the contrary, for his age he was eye catching. But she has had bad encounters with the perverted Doctor. So the reason was because he was a pervert.

"Come on in, Tsuna." He gently pushed her further inside the office. He took out a seat and left her to close the door. Tsuna sat on the chair placed in front of his desk and patiently waited for him to return. Shamal closed the door and approached his desk, walking around said furniture to reach his seat.

"Well, then… Let's begin."

* * *

Tsuna stared up at Shamal from where she was seated on the chair. She was speechless. She did not know what to say or how to react about this. Shamal seemed to be in the same position as her. He stared at her seated form with a grimaced face. It was as if he didn't know if he should be happy over this matter or be worried. She, the Tenth Boss was—

She couldn't finish that sentence.

She gripped with force at her skirt. Shamal just got off the phone with someone of the laboratory. The caller had news of what was happening to her; the news that have changed the rest of her life.

Shamal stared down at the form of Tsuna, who slowly starting to tear up and break down. He watched as Tsuna chocked on a sob and buried her face in her hands. Placing a reassuring hand on her back, he patted her head lightly.

"Things like this happens Tsuna…"

Which only lead her to cry even more.

But even when she started to cry harder, to the point of wailing, Shamal kneeled next to her and said reassuring words to her.

* * *

"Have a good night Decimo-sama!" The nurse who had escorted her and the male attending the front desk escorted her and Shamal out. Tsuna kept her head bowed and nodded her thanks; not trusting her rather hoarse voice to speak. "Take good care for yourself! And be careful!"

"I'll walk her home. You two nitwits don't have to worry." Shamal absentmindedly lit a cigarette and walked away with Tsuna right behind his heels.

_That's what we're worried about… _The nurse and the attendant thought simultaneously as their sweat dropped anime style.

It was almost dusk…The morning had passed in the blink of an eye along with the afternoon. In the morning, Tsuna had been informed of… the reason why she wasn't having her period. And she won't be having it in a long time.

Tsuna bit her lower lip.

Shamal noticed her looking depressed but he didn't attempt to cheer her up. He had tried to tell her to look the bright side of this; but she just started crying even more. Perhaps it was because she was now carrying the love child of hers and whoever man responsible for her current state. Maybe it was because she will face the wrath of Reborn and her family once they find out.

Tsuna was six weeks pregnant.

Her belly hasn't grown yet, but he knew it wouldn't take long before it started. It was a wonder how she still fitted in her clothes still. He reconsidered the thought of her training daily was a reason. _Training…_ He would most likely have a talk to Reborn about her schedule. But not too blunt. Maybe he should give some hints here and there so the Hitman could understand that it wasn't healthy for his _female_ student to be on the verge of losing consciousness with every training regime he inputted to Tsuna. If the Hitman discovered Tsuna was pregnant... All hell will get loose.

After receiving the… not so wonderful news— since she was still in school; she was in the last year of High School and she'll be graduating in the winter— he decided to take a view of how everything was with her body and such. The checking took them most of the morning and afternoon. He knew it was a long time, but he needed to be sure everything was fine with her. Not only was she the Tenth Boss of the Vongola Family, but she was carrying the Eleventh Boss inside of her. Shamal needed to take drastic measures for drastic persons.

Tsuna did not tell him the father of her children when he had asked. She shook her head to the sides. Upon seeing this, Shamal started thinking who the one she was protecting so much was. First of all, it must be one of her Guardians, he knew that much.

It wasn't Hayato. Why? He just knew.

It wasn't Mukuro. Tsuna feared the man greatly.

The little afro brat was a no-no.

Ryohei… He already had a girlfriend, so he was out too. Unless he was a two timing guy… Naa! That guy wouldn't do that. It would be too bad... To the extreme.

It couldn't be that aggressive man, what was his name? Ah, Hibari. He hated anything weak.

_But…_

Lately, he's been acting rather different towards Tsuna. Maybe the girl hasn't noticed it, but he and the others can. He isn't so… uptight with her. He hasn't threatened her as often as before—

Ah… talk about the devil and he will appear.

"Herbivore…" His shadowed figure approached the two of them. Shamal stopped his steps, but Tsuna didn't and bumped into his back. She raised her head and apologized. She stepped away from the Doctor and stared at Hibari as he continued approaching the two. "You did not attend classes."

Tsuna felt her stomach churning and turning at his sentence. That can't be good. Tsuna noticed Shamal's back getting straighter as he threw his shoulders back slightly. The stance of the doctor was getting defensive as well. So, she wasn't the only one getting a bad feeling about this… Slowly, she entwined her fingers in front of her, somewhat protecting her abdomen. She hoped the action she just did appeared normal, for she did not want the prefect to know of her condition. Tightening her hold on her school bag, she continued to hear the rest of his words.

"Why did you deliberately decide to skip classes without receiving permission before hand?" His hands inched towards the back of his trousers. The sound of fabric rustling and the sound of hands taking hold of a piece of metal. Then, a flash of silver. Tonfas. Her heart started beating harder against her chest. This wasn't good… She started to twitch in anxiousness.

"Ah, she went to the clinic of the Buckling Bronco." Shamal decided to answer for her when her body started twitching. He took a long drag of his cigar as he tucked a hand into his white coat. His hand made contact with the small case with his mosquitoes and a small pocket knife.

"Clinic?" Hibari spared him a single glance, before he turned his full attention to Tsuna again. "What for herbivore?"

But he only received silence in return.

"Humph. If you do not answer, I would take other measures to get an answer, herbivore." He lifted his hand holding a tonfa to emphasize his statement. Tsuna took a step back.

Still silence.

"Very well, have it your way."

Her eyes widened when he saw Hibari sprinting towards her. Taking several shaking steps back, Tsuna shut her eyes tightly and embraced her stomach as she waited for the impact of his tonfa against her. She heard a loud stinging noise coming from besides her, but she did not open her eyes. A slash and a body hitting against the wall followed shortly. Opening her eyes in surprise of the sound, she stared at the back of Shamal in front of her. Tsuna heard the stinging noise again and she looked around her.

_Mosquitoes…_

Around them were mosquitoes. Tsuna didn't saw Hibari anywhere near them. On the contrary, he was leaning against the wall, trying to calm down his short pants. A hand was touching his side, which was bleeding severely. Not too far away from Hibari's leaning body, Tsuna noticed a bloodied pocket knife on the floor.

"I can't allow any form of abuse directed to a young lady, especially right in front of me. So if you will excuse us, we will continue our way." When Shamal saw Hibari making a small movement to attack, he warned: "I wouldn't do that if I were you. With a small movement from my hand, my mosquitoes will efficiently attack you. And we wouldn't want that, now, would we?"

Gritting his teeth, Hibari turned his face away from the two in anger.

"I thought so." Shamal started walking to the direction of her house. Tsuna stared in astonishment at the perverted doctor before running after him.

Only when they were a safe distance away from the prefect, Tsuna gave one last glance back; just to see the place where the prefect was once slouching on, empty. She blinked at the empty place before turning her atention forward and continued to follow Shamal to her house.

If Tsuna wasn't so caught up on her thoughts, she would've noticed the ends of the jacket of her Cloud Guardian wavering with the wind as he followed them in the shadows.

* * *

"Reborn… I need to talk to you." Tsuna muttered from where she stood at the entrance of the house. Shamal was right behind her, looking around the house and trying to hear if anyone was there. No such sound. It was silent. He considered the thought of Tsuna's mom, Nana, and Bianchi taking the kids to the park. Nana certainly enjoyed doing such outings with the children. Shamal just _knows_ Bianchi was reluctant at first since her beloved Reborn wouldn't be going. But the doctor was sure it only took a couple of words from Reborn to send her away.

The baby stared at the figure of Tsuna, fretting and anxious. Since this morning, Tsuna has been acting strange, since two weeks ago. His student thought he didn't know how worried she was about not getting her period. He knew very well when she was in those certain days. After a few moments of observing his student, he finally answered.

"I know." Turning around, Reborn went up the flight stairs and walked into the room of Tsuna.

Lowering her head, Tsuna took off her school shoes and left her school bag on the table next to the kitchen door. She stood right in front of the Doctor and gave a soft, small smile to him. "Thank you Shamal, for everything." She bowed to the waist as she thanked him.

"Bah, it was nothing Tsuna." The doctor told her as he slowly turned around to exit the house. "I'll see you later then, take care Tsuna." He waved his hand in an act of farewell. But before he could even take a step outside the house, the Hitman baby called him.

"Shamal," He started, "We need to have a little talk after I finish the matter involving Tsuna. So, stay."

Grunting, Shamal complied and closed the opened door. He took off his shoes and entered the house reluctantly. He took off his coat since it was a little warm inside the house; but he did not hang it on the coat hanger. Instead, he decided to carry it around with him.

"Sorry…" Tsuna apologized for the actions of her tutor. She walked the doctor to the living room and offered him to sit down.

"It's not your fault." He waved the apology away.

"Would you like something to drink…?" The Tenth Boss fretted in her place.

"It's fine." The doctor showed her a small smile. "Just go up there and finish your little talk with that demon." He joked and laughed wholeheartedly. It made her laugh, and for that he was relieved. She hadn't spoken all day after being informed of her being pregnant. She just answered with small nods or shakes of her head but sometimes a shrug of her shoulders or a waving from her hands.

Nodding her head, Tsuna left him in the living room.

* * *

"How much."

Tsuna bowed her head.

"Six weeks…"

Reborn stood up from where he was seated in his black, little armchair. Tsuna braced herself for a kick or a punch. But she didn't receive that. She was surprised to see Reborn transforming Leon into a phone. Tsuna watched as he dialed a number, a number she did not know. He placed the phone against his ear and waited to be picked up.

"_Nono_? It's Reborn."

And with that, Tsuna knew her not-so-peaceful life, was going to change. Yet once again.

* * *

_Will write to you soon:_

_Tsuna_


	2. Letter 02, Dear Mamma:

**Letter 02**

_Dear Mama:_

* * *

Reborn ended the phone call with the Ninth a few moments later. The time spent in the call was short in Reborn's opinion, but for Tsuna, it was a long estimated time; even more so when the baby spoke in hushed tones— not to mention in Italian. This act only leads us to a confused and anxious Tsuna. Now, the young Boss could only wonder about what the baby told her 'grandfather' in the short phone call. Perhaps he mentioned to the Ninth she was pregnant…? She resisted the urge to sigh. Maybe she should have accepted Gokudera's offer at teaching her Italian when he asked…

The green phone with eyes glowed brightly as it turned back to its original form. Curling its tail, Leon crawled up Reborn's arm to his shoulder and jumped up to the rim of the black fedora. It strode around the rim of the hat before settling in its' usual spot; blinking its' eyes when it noticed its' owner was still giving his back to Tsuna.

After long seconds of stillness, Reborn began to turn his body towards Tsuna, slowly. Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed when she saw the eyes of the Hitman being shadowed by the rim of his fedora. She felt her body go cold when she heard him say with a harsh and scheming voice:

"Get your things packed."

* * *

Shamal heard loud noises coming from upstairs. Worried about the safety of the little human growing inside of Tsuna— and of her own— he immediately got up. Approaching the flight of stairs, he started to climb them swiftly. Once he reached the top of the stairs, he leaped towards the door of the young pregnant teen. Without pausing, he turned the knob.

The first thing the doctor's eyes came in contact was not a beaten up Tsuna, or a bleeding one. For that he was grateful, he really was. What he saw was the standing form of Tsuna. She was standing near the closet, holding a black suitcase in her left hand. She was staring at the jumbled mountain of worn out carton boxes, big and small, on the floor in front of her.

So the loud noises weren't of Tsuna getting beaten up. It was from the boxes that probably came crashing down as soon as she pulled the suitcase (most likely placed under the boxes) from the shelf inside the closet. He almost sighed in relief. After checking she was fine along with the small being inside of her, Shamal finally felt the intense atmosphere in the room.

It was deadly.

Not only was the air tense, but the two members inside of the room also emitted a strange atmosphere. Shamal observed the young Boss standing by the closet more closely and noticed her eyes were hidden by her bangs. She seemed upset, almost infuriated. Her lips were quivering; almost as if she wanted to say something, but feared the reaction her Tutor would make once she spoke her thoughts. All in all, she was just screaming to the world she was not content over whatever thing Reborn told her to do.

Shamal's attention drifted to the small baby standing on the low table in the middle of the room. The face of Reborn was shadowed by the rim of his fedora too. The baby looked as if he wanted to beat something or someone up very painfully; which means it couldn't be Tsuna. Just for that, he felt relieved again.

For a split second, the doctor saw the small action the Tenth Boss made; clenching her hands, tightly. It was as if she was trying to get the courage to say what was bothering her so much to the Hitman. After a few seconds, she made her mind. It seemed as if she made the resolve to tell Reborn what she thought about this whole ordeal.

Tsuna parted her lips and—

"You have no right in this matter." Reborn interrupted her before she could even talk.

Her mouth closed shut at his words.

"Who knows what other mistake you may do?" Reborn had inquired.

The pressure she previously added on her hands slowly began to decrease.

* * *

"You told me you had to discuss with me?"

Reborn and Shamal were now inside the living room; each sitting on a different couch from the other. Tsuna was up in her room, packing up her things for tomorrow morning. After the statement Reborn made towards Tsuna, the young girl lost all will to fight against the decision of her Tutor. So she prudently decided to pack her belongings while Reborn and Shamal finished that unsettled talk Reborn had requested (more like demanded) to have with him. It was Reborn's decision that the two of them— Tutor and student— will be heading to Venice Italy first thing in the morning.

The Ninth knew nothing about this matter.

At least… not yet.

Reborn thought it was better for Tsuna to tell the Ninth and her father about her _condition_ in person. It seemed more appropriate than telling them by the phone, Reborn had told her.

"Ah," Reborn looked up from where he stared at the low table between them; as if he was thinking about a very important matter. The baby kept his eyes on him as he continued his words. "It seems we will need a doctor to check up on Tsuna every two weeks, and since you are the one who found out about her condition, we—"_Don't add Tsuna in your scheming you little_—"—thought it would be better for you to be her Doctor in the time being."

Shamal gaped at Reborn.

"Since this is the Tenth Boss we're talking about— and the health of the future Eleventh— it would be most convenient for us. We don't want to risk the life of Tsuna, nor the life of the tot. What if we hired a doctor who may want to injure Tsuna to ruin the future of the Vongola? It would be better if we had someone to treat Tsuna who we could place our trust in and never doubt on them. You may be a perverted doctor Shamal, but I am sure we can leave Tsuna in your care."

Shamal stared in disbelief at the small Tutor.

Reborn… was asking _him_ for _help_?

Now he knew hell has frozen over.

But, Shamal won't accept the offer. Did Reborn think he would set down in Italy Venice again to take care of the small being inside of the Tenth Boss? Even if it was an honor, he won't do it. I mean, he practically knew every woman in Venice! It would be a waste of time!

Just as he opened his mouth to decline the offer, from the corner of his eyes he noticed the form of Tsuna standing by door frame. She was looking intently at him, with hope and a silent plead for him to accept the strange proposition her Tutor was offering. He grimaced and closed his agape mouth as he changed his attention to Reborn. The baby was looking expectantly at him, waiting for his answer.

Shamal remained where he was seated; staring at the low table between him and Reborn. The doctor was thinking, analyzing the offer made to him by Reborn. Now that he thought about it— _really_ thought about it, it didn't really sound _that_ bad. So what if he knew most of the women in Venice? He could always go to Pisa and start from zero there right?

_Besides—_

His attention drifted once again to the young woman looking intently at him from the door of the living room.

_How can I say no to a young pretty woman in need?_

* * *

"We're home!" Nana called out as she opened the front door. She stepped aside to let the kids and Bianchi enter the house. The kids started laughing as they took off their shoes; talking about the good time they passed in the park and the arcade. Bianchi stared at them at the same time as she kicked off her trainers and took off her leather jacket.

"Don't forget to take off your jackets and hang them up kids." The magenta haired female reminded them as she stepped out of the genkan*****. The kids consented and started to do as told.

Just as Nana was about to close the door, a hand stopped it. She peeked through the small space ajar to see who it was. As soon as her eyes met another pair of familiar brown eyes, she felt a smile rolling up on her cheeks. Smiling at the teenager standing behind the door, Nana opened the door more and allowed him to enter the house. Said boy entered the house with a smile of his own in his face. He began untying his shoelaces to remove his sneakers and once that was done, he began to slide off his green coat. Nana patted the head with camel colored hair.

"How was your trip, Fuuta?" She asked as she closed the door and locked it. She took off her coat and hung it on the coat hanger along with all the others.

"It was great." Fuuta answered as he gave the coat to Nana for her to it hang up too.

"Good! You should tell us everything about it over dinner, yes? For now, go and wash up! I'll start dinner now and I want you all cleaned up, okay?"

Nodding enthusiastically , Fuuta ran up the stairs to the room he shared with the kids to grab a new set of clothing to change on; preferably his pajamas.

Smiling, Nana walked up the stairs and knocked on the door of her dear daughter before opening it. "Tsu-kun?" She called as she got a hold of the gray door knob. With a flick of her wrist, she opened the door. "Where did—"

She paused.

The room was cleaned. No socks or clothes on the floor. No novel books or shounen mangas on the floor or over the desk. Everything was neatly cleaned. The door of the closet was wide open, empty. The drawers from the wardrobe were vacant as well. She felt her stomach turn upside down at the sight of five suitcases resting next to the door.

"T-Tsu…na?"

"Mom."

Nana turned around, with her heart beating wildly against her chest. Standing in front of her was her daughter, only daughter, with an impassive face. Her posture was wrong, she looked wrong, more than she already looked.

"I need… to tell you something."

* * *

"I'm sorry."

Nana's eyes were hidden from view by her bangs. Her hands were settled on top of her folded legs and her head was tilted downwards. She didn't know how to react to this. Sure she felt sad, angry, disappointed. Sad because her little baby girl was pregnant at such a young age without a husband. Angry because Tsuna didn't trust her enough to tell her she slept with who-knows-who. And more importantly… disappointed… She taught her everything she could. She raised her best she could.

Tsuna bowed her head even more when she didn't receive an answer from her mother. She felt the back of her eyes sting but she closed her eyes and lifted her head up towards the ceiling. She would not cry anymore.

"I made myself vow I would not make you cry or leave you as dad did…" She opened her eyes, "But I guess some oaths can be broken…"

Standing up from her sitting place, Tsuna bowed waist length in front of her mother before she turned around and exited the bedroom of her mother. As she closed the door, she whispered:

"I will take responsibility over my own actions. Take care, mom…"

Tsuna closed the door as soon as she saw the head of her mother snap up at her words. Taking a step back, she rushed towards the stairs and climbed down the flight of stairs in two. She ran towards the genkan and stepped into it. As fast as she could, she put on her orange sneakers. She grabbed her black coat hanged from the coat hanger and absentmindedly took the bag and cap given to her. Nodding her thanks to the magenta haired female standing behind her, she unlocked the door and opened it.

"Take good care of her Bianchi, kids." Tsuna smiled at the two sobbing kids and at the near to tears teenage Fuuta. She waved a hand at Bianchi and walked out of the house. She felt someone sit on the top of her head as she walked out of the property of the Sawada Family.

"The car is ready." The babyish voice informed her. She nodded slightly, to not make Reborn fall off of his seat on top her head. "Hurry No Good Tsuna."

Doing as told, she ran towards the black car parked in front of her house. But before she could even reach out for the door handle, the door opened for her. She stared with her head tilted to her side at Shamal sitting on the other side of the car.

"I wouldn't be a gentlemen if I let a young pretty school girl open the door by herself, now would I?" Tsuna sighed before she grunted at his reasoning. She entered the black car and closed the door behind her. As soon as she closed the door, the car moved at top speed towards the hotel they'll spend the night in. Tsuna placed the bag given to her between Shamal and her.

Tsuna heard the calls of her mother, but she didn't look back.

* * *

The fuss occurring in the Sawada residence over the departure of Tsuna was quickly stopped with the help of the Poison Scorpion.

Calming down the two younger residents was easy. Bianchi told I-Pin and Lambo Tsuna will come back in a couple of months, as soon as her studies in Italy were finished. They stopped crying as soon as they heard the news and cheered. And so the two seven year olds continued with what they were previously doing, forgetting about the fact they won't be seeing Tsuna in a couple of months. Unknown to them, it would be more than a couple of months; it will be years.

Fuuta, however, couldn't be fooled so easily.

It took a lot of effort from Bianchi to make him believe his Tsuna-nee will be living in Italy for now on. She couldn't lie to him and tell him she was doing studies in Italy, because he knew it wasn't true. So she decided to stick with the story Reborn told her to tell her Guardians: she went to Italy to prepare herself to be a true Mafia Boss. Luckily, with that answer he nodded as a smile appeared on his face. He then proclaimed he would make constant ratings on how his Tsuna-nee was doing. Bianchi nodded at his decision and inwardly sighed in relief.

_Now, the only one left is Maman…_

Bianchi slowly opened the door to Maman's room, as quiet as she could. Her eyes searched around the bedroom, looking for the soon-to-be grandmother. But she didn't have to search for long, because the married woman was sitting on her bed; staring down at a photo album resting on her lap.

Silently, the magenta haired woman stepped inside of the room; not before closing the door behind her of course. She walked over to Maman; who just turned the page of the album. Bianchi stood in front of her and peeked at the photo Maman was gazing at; it was a baby picture of Tsuna in her diapers, with a pacifier on her lips and a big teddy bear in her arms.

Maman suddenly laughed; a broken and hoarse voice.

"I remember when Tsu-kun was still a small baby…" Bianchi took this as an invitation to sit down; which she did. She stared expectantly at the other; who began to trace the photo with her pale fingers. Maman laughed again and continued where she left off.

"We all thought she was going to be a boy. We bought her boyish clothes and painted her room blue." Maman pointed to a photo on the next page. Tsuna was sitting on the bed of her parents, with a blue winter romper suit on; it had small cars and motorcycles on it. Bianchi's face cracked into a smile at the photo; Tsuna really looked like a boy with those clothes.

"But God gave me a beautiful little girl…" Bianchi's attention went to the photo below of that. It had Iemitsu and Tsuna; the former was trying to make Tsuna laugh with his funny faces since she looked as if she was about to cry. But it was probably because of the strange clothes she was forced to wear; pink and frilly. Bianchi would've cried too with so many ruffles at such a young age.

"I… don't know why she had to leave…" A tear landed on the photo Bianchi was staring at. Looking up, Bianchi's face turned worried at the sight of Maman. "W-We could've passed this together…"

"Tsuna didn't want to be a burden." Nana looked up and stared at Bianchi in surprise.

"A burden…? But…"

"Maman." Bianchi called. "Tsuna knows very well you two aren't the only ones living here. She knew if she stayed here, she should've only caused trouble to you and the kids. And knowing the kids, they would've been going crazy at the news of a new brother coming in. Especially Lambo. If Tsuna had decided to stay here, she would've felt as a burden. I'm sure Tsuna thought of this after Reborn gave her the order."

"Reborn-chan?"

"Ah, Reborn decided it would be better if they headed out for his home land. There, she would be in good hands." Bianchi stared at Nana with bright eyes. "She was thinking of you in this whole ordeal. Not of herself, but of you."

"Tsu-kun…"

After a long moment in silence, Maman sighed severely.

"That girl… is always making me worry. One of these days she'll give me a bloody heart attack. As if she didn't gave me one already." She closed the photo album and stood up. "When she comes back, I'll have a feast prepared for her! But before that… She'll have a scolding in the old Sawada way!"

* * *

The night felt short to the residents living in the Sawada household. With the blink of an eye, it was already morning. Which only meant one thing: School. Luckily, Nana and Bianchi didn't have to worry about that right? Wrong. They did. They had to hasten the kids in getting ready for school; such as getting them to leave the bed and get dressed. Lambo was the trickiest out of all of them. He fooled both of them, making them think he was already awake as soon as they left the room; but in reality, he laid back in the bed and slept for another five minutes. But with the help of her poison cooking, he even got the enthusiasm to want to leave to school already.

They were all seated around the table; waiting for Maman to finish cooking breakfast. Just as Nana placed the bowl filled with strips of bacon, the doorbell rang. Nana and Bianchi shared a look; wondering who would tell her Guardians she wouldn't be here for… a _long_ time. Bianchi nodded at Nana as she got up and walked out of the kitchen. Grabbing the goggles resting on top of table next to the kitchen door, she walked towards the genkan. She slipped into her trainers as she put her brown goggles on. Once she undid the lock on the door, she grabbed the door knob and turned it.

"Sis!" Gokudera exclaimed. He did not expect to see his sister so early in the morning it seemed. When the door opened he estimated to see the _Principessa_, not her. Today was not going to be his day.

"Good morning Hayato. How are you?"

"I don't have time to chitchat. I'll be late for school, Sis." He looked behind her and searched for his Boss; expecting her to pop out of the kitchen and apologize, before she hurriedly stepped into the genkan to put on her shoes; not without slipping in the progress. But he didn't saw her doing the usual morning routine.

"Then you should be going then." Bianchi advised him as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"I can't leave without the _Principessa_! And you know it Sis!"

Bianchi inwardly cringed as she looked away from the pair of forest green eyes analyzing her. _This is going to be harder than I thought… _She resisted the urge to sigh. Her eyes focused on her brother once again and decided to let it out for once and for all.

"Look, Hayato," He perked up when she called him with a serious tone. "About Tsuna, she—"

"Yo! Gokudera! Bianchi!" The cheerful voice resounded from the gates. Hayato grumbled and grunted at the familiar yet annoying voice. Yamamoto approached them and raised his hand in an act of greeting. "Good morning!"

"Good morning Yamamoto Takeshi." Bianchi greeted with a monochrome voice. How these kids enjoyed to interrupt her… The nerve…

"Why can't you be a normal Baseball freak and do your stupid morning baseball practice at school?" Hayato's voice rose with each word he spoke.

"But, I wanted to pick up Tsuna too! I didn't saw her yesterday!" Yamamoto pouted childishly at the bomb expert.

"Me neither! And do you see me pouting? No! So stop your whining!" Hayato smacked Yamamoto in the back of his head with his hand. Yamamoto pouted some more and starting patting the back of his head lightly. After admonishing the baseball lover, Hayato turned his attention to his half-sister. "So? Where's the Principessa!"

"She's not here."

Gokudera and Yamamoto stopped their actions.

Yamamoto pouted some more as he inquired with a tilt of his head: "She already left for school?"

"She left, but not to school."

Yamamoto and Gokudera felt their body go cold at the words of the older female standing in front of them.

"What do you mean?" Gokudera narrowed his eyes at her. He didn't like where this was going.

"Yesterday," Bianchi started once she had the attention of the two Guardians "Reborn decided it would be best for her to finish her studies over in Italy—"

Somewhere, a black Mercedes car stopped near a private jet plane.

"—since it's only a couple of months left before she graduated—"

The driver stopped the engine of the car and stepped out of the car. He walked around it and halted his steps next to a specific door.

"—Reborn also thought—"

Just as the driver reached to the door handle to open it up, someone from the inside suddenly threw it open for him; hitting him straight into his abdomen and where the sun doesn't shine.

"—Tsuna should appreciate this chance—"

Shamal stepped out of the car and uncaringly apologized to the bent, agonizing chauffeur. Standing next to the opened door, Shamal offered his hand to the young lady sitting inside.

"—to prepare herself for her future role—"

Grabbing it, Tsuna stepped out of the black Mercedes car with the help of Shamal. She wore a one-shoulder, light salmon colored dress; with the only sleeve the dress had long. Over the dress rested a white fur coat that reached just below her chest. Shamal offered her his arm as soon as she freed his hand from her grasp. Grunting, Tsuna accepted the offer and they started walking towards the parked white jet.

Her white heels clinked against the floor; they had pair an elegant cutwork on the sides and an ankle strap. Her long brunette hair was curled at the ends and it waved with the slight breeze. A white furry metal hair clip was resting on the side of head; pulling back a couple of strands of hair. The clip was no larger than her index finger. She had little make up on her face; just mascara, blush and let's not forget the transparent lip gloss dressing her lips.

"—as the Tenth Boss of the Vongola Family."

* * *

Tsuna looked up at the white private jet plane with the Vongola crest proudly attached on its side. Small and almost audible steps approached her side as she gazed at the aircraft in front of her. Turning her head to the direction where the steps came from, her eyes met the pair of large black eyes of her baby Tutor. He wore a white Hugo Boss suit instead of his black Armani suit. His dress shirt was yellow and the tie he wore was white as well. His fedora was white, but with the elastic yellow instead of orange.

"I thought we'll be leaving in a normal airplane…" Tsuna informed. From the corner of her eyes, she noticed a group of black men in suits carrying her baggage to the aircraft. She also saw Shamal flirting with a flight attendant. _Well, that was fast…_

Reborn sat on her shoulder pulled her ear; indicating her to enter the jet. Squealing, she reluctantly obeyed the order given to her.

"Why would we do that if you have your own private jet?" Reborn finally answered when Tsuna set foot on the airplane.

* * *

_I Hope you understand._

_With Love:_

_Your daughter, Tsuna_


	3. Letter 03, Dear Papa, Dear Grampa:

**Letter 03**

_Dear Papa, Dear Grandpa:_

* * *

Tsuna looked out of the small window by her side and admired the beautiful city from the skies.

_Sicily, Italy. We are finally here..._

The aircraft approached at a fast rate the infamous city. She had thought they would arrive at the metropolis, however, she was rather surprised when the jet passed the city at a fast speed. Curious, Tsuna continued to look down, wondering where they were going to land. The luxurious aircraft was heading towards the outskirts of the city; where trees and meadows grew. She caught the glimpse of an isolated highway and she instantly knew it was for the exclusive landing of, well, the Vongola Family. Tsuna huffed upon remembering the ridiculous fact of her owning a private plane. She was barely out of high school and had under her possession a big, luxurious aircraft. Glaring—she tried to, at least. Her glares always resembled the cute pouts of a little child; or so, Dino had told her— she patiently waited for the plane to land; so she can get off of the contraption and stretch her legs. Reborn didn't actually allow her to stand up very often, telling her it would be best if she stood up between certain periods of time (every three hours or so,) so her infamous clumsiness wouldn't come out. She sneered upon remembering the mocking the small sized Hitman had clearly made towards her. Taking a deep breath, Tsuna opted to calm herself down; it wouldn't do good for her and her tot. The brunette decided to distract herself by looking out of the window to successfully take out of her mind the ridicule her Tutor usually made when something involved her.

The brunette blinked when she noticed the aircraft was now flying under the clouds. She gazed up at said objects with a remorseful gaze. From her view, the lone clouds seemed to be accompanying the large sky. But she was probably looking into it too much; perhaps the clouds were only drifting towards their own destination and it was a mere coincidence they were in the same location of the sky. After all, they couldn't get too away from the skies; they were always bound to the vast heavens. Or maybe they were truly accompanying the skies so it wouldn't be alone on its' journey. The future Boss gave a bittersweet smile at her own preposterous thoughts.

_So the sky wouldn't be alone…_

Shaking her head to the sides to forget such thinking, Tsuna focused in standing up the moment the aircraft landed safely on the private highway. Unfortunately, the rather sudden effort on standing only caused her to feel lightheaded. She lost her balance and she swayed back and forth. Her hands attempted to get a hold of the seat to regain her stability, but regrettably, she wasn't quick enough.

"Wow there!"

Just as she was about to held out her hands to soften the fall, a swift, large and strong hand caught her gently by the waist. Looking up, Tsuna found herself staring into a pair of familiar dark brown eyes. _Well… Who would've known? Reborn was right. _Her sweat dropped almost comically at her next thoughts: _He is always right… _Smiling up in gratitude at Shamal, she placed her hands on the arm holding her up and used it as leverage to help her stand up properly. Gradually, she accomplished the feat. She felt the unexpected wave of dizziness pass after a couple of seconds of standing on her somewhat weak ankles. The same hand that prevented her fall, had actually helped her stand, but she won't admit that out loud.

"Thank you, Shamal…" Tsuna expressed her gratitude to the Doctor rather jadedly. On the other hand, the smile on her face remained completely unaffected. She received a nod and a small smile in response.

"No problem."

However, the perverted Doctor didn't remove the hand from her waist. She was about to reprimand Shamal about the grasp he still held on her but he turned around and graciously directed them towards the gateway of the private jet. Shrugging, she decided to let him have his way… For the time being, of course; she didn't want him to get too touchy feeling with her.

As they approached the gate, she noticed the small form of her Tutor standing by the gateway. He was observing her and Shamal, taking in every detail; from their stance to the actions towards one and other. Tsuna felt a cold shiver run down and up her spine when the stare roamed over her being. Her body began to get rigid with each step she took towards her Tutor. The reason was simple: his gaze had suddenly turned dangerous. But thankfully, the hand resting softly on her waist tightened its' hold slightly. She took the action as a reassurance; the act was almost telling her nothing bad was going to happen to her and her tot as long as the owner of said hand (Shamal) was there with her. At the support of her Doctor, Tsunas' body slowly began to relax and returned to its' previous loosened up posture. She smiled up at the Doctor yet once again and saw him returning her a grin of his own.

Unbeknownst to the petite Boss, the number one Hitman only stared at the exchange of the two with large beady eyes, calculating their every move.

* * *

Walking down the movable set of stairs resting against the gate of the aircraft, Tsuna looked up at the blue skies and stared at the lonesome clouds moving along with the wind. Those billows again, made her think about her lonesome Cloud Guardian. She didn't understand why she had been thinking of Hibari so much; she then came to the conclusion of him being the last of her friends she saw. A bitter smile formed on her lips. Not only that, but the not so amiable encounter with him left her a little bit shaken; well he was bleeding, of course she would fear the health of her Guardian.

The sun brought her out of her thoughts when the vividness of it suddenly intensified. She shielded her eyes from the sunlight with her hand and lowered her head to protect her now watery amber eyes. Her bitter smile turned to a radiant one at a ridiculous notion that came to her at the intensified brightness of the sun. Perhaps it knew she was sad, so it tried to take her out of her depressing thoughts? Chuckling, Tsuna thanked the sun. Maybe it was the pregnancy which was making her think foolish things now.

Suddenly, a dark shadow overshadowed her form as a black, thin material curved downwards intervened in her line of vision of the skies. Tsuna glanced back, only to see Shamal standing behind her with a black umbrella in his hand. He had the intention of saving her from the intensity of the sunbeams just as he had previously saved her from her clumsy fall back at the jet.

_Almost like a Super Hero… A _perverted_ Super Hero, that is._

Tsuna giggled at her silly thought and thanked the perverted Doctor right after her small laugh ended. However, what she received in exchange was a wink and a flattering remark from him. His action only made her giggle again, but this time, it was slightly strained.

"Hurry up and move No Good Tsuna, you're holding the traffic back here." The high-pitched voice of her Tutor chided her from behind Shamal. A small yelp escaped her plum lips and began to go down the stairs in a hurry; trying to save herself from the extensive rebukes she usually got by the actions she made and the small smacks of her Tutor.

Shamal chuckled at the high-speed getaway the petite brunette made to escape the clutches of Reborn. It was funny, since the Hitman hadn't even placed a finger on her and she was already running away from him. The fear she had of him was something outstanding, but he couldn't blame her. After all, having the number one Hitman for a Tutor… Just the thought of it made him shudder. The Physician snapped out of his thoughts when he remembered the brunette wasn't supposed to run in her condition. His eyes widened as he lowered the stairs in a hurry just as she had previously done.

"T-Tsu-chan! You're not supposed to run!" He informed her as he continued to follow her down the stairs.

"Don't call me that!" Was the answer he received; nevertheless, Tsuna did as she was told and walked off the last stair in a much more composed way, completely different from before.

"Also, try not to be too much in the sun. It's bad for you." Shamal educated the inexperienced Boss as he stepped out of the movable stairs and approached her with the umbrella held up to cover her form. "Since in Italy the sun is a little bit more intense than it is in Japan, you should try to use as many sunscreen as possible when you decide to go out." His hand went into the inner pocket of his coat and took out a small bottle of said gooey substance. The former opened the container and squeezed a fair amount in his hand to apply it on the shoulders of the petite Boss. A part of her wondered if the physician usually worries over such small things like a certain someone she knew. Not to mention the weird fact of him taking out a small bottle of sunscreen from his pocket as something totally normal disturbed her a bit. Tsuna began to wonder if he tended to carry sunscreen with him or something of the like; since normal people didn't usually do that, since it was a bit strange. Blinking, she made a mental note of asking him later.

"All right," Tsuna graciously removed the hand of the physician from her shoulder and smiled at him. "I can do it Shamal, thank you for worrying." She started to rub the substance all over her shoulders and waited for Reborn to approach them to head towards the Base of Vongola. From the corner of her eye, Tsuna noticed Shamal putting away the small bottle of sunscreen in the place where he took it out from.

Just as she finished applying the viscous sunscreen, Reborn approached them with two large men in suits behind him. Her eyes widened at the rough looking men and almost took a step back. Unfortunately for her, Reborn had noticed the expression on his students' face and decided to tease her about it; but first, he gave a very brief introduction of the two.

"These two were sent by the Ninth to escort us to the Base. He informed me they were very capable of taking care of his little granddaughter." He smirked as he saw the blush appear on the fair cheeks of the soon-to-be Boss, "So try not to freak out more than you already are, No Good Tsuna. They don't bite." But the blush on said female, only intensified tenfold at his spoken words. It got even worse when the three men chuckled at her expression, or at the speech the infant gave, probably both; she wasn't sure.

"Enough chatter, let's get moving." Reborn ordered. He headed towards the black limousine that was half hidden by the end of the fuselage and the horizontal stabilizer of the jet. Weird, she thought, since she couldn't recall it being there after they got down of the aircraft; she shrugged and followed her Tutor and the two large men. Shamal walked besides her and continued to give her shade with the black parasol to protect her skin from the solar radiation.

_He is so overzealous…_

Her thoughts paused at that. She covered her lips with her hand and tried not to laugh at a thought that crossed her mind.

_And here I thought Gokudera was in Japan._

A small giggle escaped her lips at her own bad pun. She detected the eyes of Shamal on her, but she ignored the questioning look he sent her way. After calming down from laughing at her own horrible pun, she finally noticed the silence among the five of them. It was—

_A pregnant silence._

She choked on her own saliva when she attempted to not laugh out loud.

"Tsu-chan, are you alright?" She waved the concern Shamal had over her and coughed a couple of times to ease the pain. Once the aching and burning in her throat ceased, she decided to stop her dangerous thoughts and opted to pay attention at— _But seriously, why is it so quiet? _Tsuna looked up from where she stared at the floor. No one even attempted to break the silence; they just walked towards the limousine. The young Boss was starting to feel the tension in the air and was about to make idle chatter with Shamal and the two large men; but they were already so close to the vehicle, so she saw no point in starting a conversation. _I could always try on the way to the Base…_ She hopefully thought. While shortening the distance, Tsuna noticed more men in black suits going from the small luggage cabin at the end of the aircraft to retrieve their belongings, to the trunk of the limousine to place them in. Tsuna continued to follow Reborn to the vehicle like a good little slave— I mean, student.

Tsuna continued to stare at the group of Mafiosi doing the task. She began to wonder how many bags there were; since she only brought three, four at most, but considering that Reborn had a large section of weapons… She blinked. Now she knew why they took multiple trips. However, when she was about to look elsewhere, a pair of Mafiosi caught her attention. They were squatting, distracted themselves with something. Clearly, it wasn't their luggage, but she couldn't help but to innocently wonder what the object was. Apparently said object was on the floor, but she couldn't see it very well from where she stood.

Curiosity got the best of her. She slowed her pace just slightly and her auburn eyes were solely focused on them. Her patience was awarded when one of them leaped from his place, holding his hand and felling out of the cabin as he yelped. Tsuna had noticed something red dripping down the appendage of the fallen Mafiosi; as if wounded or even attacked by something. She slowed even more so when the other jumped out from the luggage cabin and crouched next to his fallen companion. Not long passed when the rest of the Mafiosi group approached them and asked questions, some were at least. The remaining Mafiosi who didn't were rebuking them from not doing their duties; telling them they'll end up being seen as worthless people to the future _Decima_. Tsuna's sweat almost dropped at that sentence; it reminded her of a certain self-proclaimed Right-Handed Man.

* * *

Somewhere, in the bushes of Namimori High, a male with silver hair sneezed for the second time in the last five minutes. He wondered if he was going to catch a cold soon or if someone was talking about him behind his back. He snorted at the thought. No one would even dare to talk behind his back; he'll blow them up before they—

Unfortunately, his sneezes had caught the attention of the person he was so fervently trying to hide from.

"Hayato, you can't hide from me." The voice of his older female sibling said from behind him.

"_Shit!"_

* * *

The two Mafiosi getting attacked by questions and getting scolded by the rest of the group looked somewhat panicked; answering the inquiries from the others and explaining their actions to who she thought were in charge of the group. Tsuna somehow heard the words of the wounded one from the hand when he answered a question directed to him.

"—_llow canary!"_

She stopped.

"Tsu-chan…?" Shamal called her, but she ignored him. Seeing as she had her attention elsewhere, he followed the direction her eyes were directed at; just to see the group of Mafiosi gathered around two other men in the floor. He narrowed his eyes and almost sneered at the sight of the rowdy males. "What are they doing over there?" But Tsuna wasn't paying attention to him, clearly focused in watching the group. Not too long after, the Hitman trapped inside the body of an infant noticed his other two companions had stopped walking. With the idea of reprimanding the two individuals, he turned around; but he saw them watching the commotion happening near the luggage compartment.

"_A yellow canary…?"_

The small Tutor also started to observe the disorder the Mafioso men were making in pure curiosity. He had caught them saying canary in Japanese, a yellow one at that. The Hitman truly began to wonder if it was the same bird he was thinking of.

"_What do you mean a yellow canary?"_

"_He's probably getting delirious from not eating anything before we came here…"_

"_We told him to eat… but he just didn't want to."_

"_I'm not delirious!"_

"_Then you're hungry."_

"_Ye— WRONG!" _The large group snickered at the one who was wounded.

"_Okay, I am hungry but I'm not delirious! There was a yellow canary; it said 'Herbivore' over and over again!"_

"_It was almost as it was calling us Herbivores…" _The one crouched next to the wounded Mafiosi thought out loud; which brought laughter from the others.

"_Right? And it suddenly poked me! I was just trying to get it out from where it was trapped! And it poked me!"_

"_Yeah yeah, we got it the first time. It poked you." _A few chuckled at that.

"_It probably got scared from your face and saw you as a Carnivore who was out to eat it."_

The crowd laughed.

"_So? What happened to the canary?"_ An older Mafiosi asked as he crossed his arms over his chest; he didn't look a bit amused from this whole ordeal. _"If there even is one…" _He murmured.

"_It flew away!"_

Out of nowhere, an object fell on top of the head of Tsuna; making her squeak in surprise at the light weighted mass resting on her head. The unknown item then revealed itself as a bird when it chirped and made itself comfortable on her hair; ruining the pretty hairdo, the stylist had made for her, in the process. But Tsuna didn't care about that. In fact, she could care less if it ruined her hair or not. However, what she did get bothered at was the familiar high-pitched chirp. It sounded like a certain yellow canary she usually heard when she was at school or when she was near Hibari. The same yellow canary, that became possession of the infamous Hibari Kyouya ever since the whole ordeal of the Kokuyo incident. But it couldn't be the same canary. She was half around the world. It couldn't have followed—

"_Herbivore! Herbivore!"_

Well, that answered her inquiry.

"H-Hibird?"

* * *

Tsuna petted the small canary resting in her hands. She cooed at the adorableness it displayed when it chirped her name. Her coos and the chirping of Hibird were the only things that were heard in the large limousine. The male accompanying her were still silent, and it seemed they wanted to keep it that way. Their short answers and gruff words told her that. So, for her own good, she decided to stop trying to make conversation with them. Besides, Hibird kept her quite entertained and amused. She brought closer the hand where Hibird was resting on and stared into its' black beady eyes.

"_Who needs those old boring men, right Hibird?" _She whispered to the small being. It chirped back, as if saying her they didn't need them. Once again, Tsuna cooed at the cuteness displayed by the yellow canary and cuddled it.

"Oh Hibird, you are so cute." She stated. Her free hand stroked the small head of Hibird, "It's amazing you're the pet of the fearsome Hibari Kyouya," Tsuna started a one-sided conversation with the small canary for the umpteenth time. She had lost count of how much conversations she's had with the bird, but what she did know was the fact of them being a lot. "Maybe Hibari-san has a soft spot for small cute animals?" She wondered out loud. Tsuna giggled when Hibird chirped at her query, almost as if telling her that her words were absolutely true.

The young female continued the soft petting she was doing to Hibird as her thoughts drift away. She wondered how much more it'll be until they reach the Vongola Head Quarters. Her expression fell slightly. Tsuna just wanted to get this over with. It was too tiring. All the shock, anger and disappointment were wearing to hear and see. She wishes she wouldn't come out of the meeting more emotionally harmed. The action of her leaving her hometown, Namimori, and her friends, without a single word, had wounded her very much.

Tsuna can already see it. The faces of disgust they're going to make as soon as they hear the news. The gestures which will show their disappointment and the tensing of their bodies will illustrate the anger they feel deep in them. She saw it in Shamal; the shock. She saw it in her mother; the surprise and disappointment. And last but not least… Reborn. His anger was frightening, it seemed as he wanted to slash out on anything or everything. It scared her when the astonishment turned to a dark fury mixed with frustration. She almost thought he was going to beat her black and blue, to teach her what she did was the greatest mistake she has ever committed in her whole life.

_But…_

_After the Rain, comes in the Sun_.

Tsuna could only hope that the Rain would truly stop showering her with sorrow and helplessness for once and for all. All her life had been filled with misery and frailty… And she thinks the rainstorm must move on and downpour on someone else. She was sure that after every Rainstorm, the Sun would always make its' appearance to enlighten everything. The Sun will dry her up from the Rain that drenched her and cover her with its' buoyancy as it lights her way in the misty shadows clouding her path.

But for now, she could only stand in the rain, hoping it will pass soon, so the sun can come and help her.

* * *

"So, this is Vongolas' Head Quarters…"

Tsuna stared up at the colossal Victorian Castle towering over her form. As mentioned before, it was huge, and it gave a slight sinister feel from its' enormous size. However, the painting realized on the bulky walls with vast windows, almost deleted the disturbing appearance the castle gave. The coat of the fortress was a light peach color, or it could be a warm champagne color; it was to hard tell. Unlike Millefiores' hide out, Vongola was hidden in the forest, hidden from society and all kinds of human contact. There was a large fountain placed right in front of her; said object rested a couple of feet away from the large double doors which lead inside of the out sized Castle. On the top of the fountain, the crest of the Vongola Family was standing out at in its' golden glory and the streams of the fountain at the back gave the whole structure a breathtaking beauty. Beyond the fountain were bushes on the sides of three broad stairs which, of course, lead to the wooden-like pair of doors.

The high pitched tweeting of Hibird brought her out of the contemplation she was doing to the property of the powerful Family she will lead in the near future. Snapping her attention to where she heard the yellow canary, Tsuna wasn't so surprised to see it hopping on the crest of the Family made with gold on top of the fountain. Tsuna giggled when she saw the reason the little bird was twittering in contentment. It was bathing its' self with the streams that leaked upwards from the wellspring. It was adorable the way Hibirds' tiny body fluffed when it shook its' wings. However, the water seemed too cold for the little bird; since it shivered a bit after bathing itself and dipped his head between its' wings to bring some kind of warmth from its' feathers. Once again, Tsuna found herself charmed by the bird.

"Hibird," Tsuna cooed at the small bird, "If the water is too cold, you should stop bathing yourself with it." She lightly reprimanded it. The brunette held her hands out, as if offering them to the canary. "I wouldn't want Hibari-san to bite me to death for allowing you to get sick from something as a cold bath, so…" She moved them a bit forward. "…Please." Gladly, the pet of said fearsome leader didn't think two times at her petition and flew without hesitation towards her extended hands. Hibird made itself comfortable in her soft hands before said silky appendages covered it, giving soothing warmth to the canary. The warmth was so relaxing, it actually made it drowsy; but he couldn't sleep yet. Its' mission hasn't ended quite yet, that it knew.

Its' Master had made it clear he was to protect this good-looking herbivore since he couldn't do it himself, since that meant Namimori would be left unprotected and its' Master couldn't do that to it. It was clear its' Master held some kind of attraction towards this lovely herbivore. It knew it from the moment its' Master returned from his strangely long trip—Hibird couldn't be fooled by something as silly as a time machine. The pretty herbivores' clan dubbed the trip as the Ten Year Incident. Hibird didn't truly understand what it meant, but it could tell it meant a lot for them. It knew it from the way they all looked at the female herbivore as she was going to disappear from their lives one day. Almost as if she was so fragile she could be beaten by something so inane that could easily cut short the time of her life.

Then, the foreign Shimon humans came along. That was when Hibird knew its' Master held affection towards this cute human. Probably it was something much deeper than that, but Hibird couldn't be entirely sure it. Its' Master never truly talked to it about those kind of things. The problem resolved itself not too long after; it appeared as if a melon haired herbivore was the one responsible for the almost death of the nice looking female herbivore yet again. The Arcoballeno Representative Battle occurred not too long after, where the Female was once _again_ almost killed by those creepy looking cape wearing thugs that dared to not only destroy Namimori, but its' master as well. Many of its' masters Allies were an inch from death. But that too got resolved quite nicely as well.

After that, almost everything turned to normal.

Almost.

Multiple assassins had gone to Namimori to kill the nice female herbivore. She had also gotten into many accidents; be it from enemy Mafiosos or over angered, hormonal females. Luckily, the herbivore didn't have to worry about them. Her rowdy clan spent most of the time with her and protected her from them. Unfortunately there weren't always with her. Hibird remembered that one time when it saw the hormonal female herbivores _crowding_— as its' Master liked to put it— around her. They were screeching at her, bashing her name and her looks. Calling her a _slut_— Hibird didn't know what that meant, but it could tell it wasn't something nice— and a female that _whored_ herself with the most handsome and popular male of the school. They laughed at her too, telling her that no matter how much she did _whore_ herself, they won't ever truly like her and other mean things. Luckily, before things got too out of control, its' Master, along with it, will appear to defeat the evildoers and protect the female herbivore in distress; almost like saving a small bunny from a pack of hungry and raving wolves. It was amusing to see them all freeze together in fright. Hibird would then rest on the hair of the nice-looking female as its' Master bite them all to death.

It was all peacefulness; biting to death all wicked humans from the path of this beautiful human and those who dared to disrupt Namimori.

But then, that fated day came—

Hibird blinked its' eyes open and look around the cramped space it was in. Its' body fluffed up in anger— almost like a kitten would. It felt disappointed with itself, since he had unconsciously fallen asleep in the warm hands of the nice-looking human. Its' Master would feel disappointed with yellow canary was brought out if its' slight anger with itself when it felt the appealing human was walking inside, what appeared to be, the fortress. Her hesitant steps resounded inside the marble walls and wooden floors along with the fast paced steps of the human tot and the relaxed ones of the perverted human. It too heard the steps of others humans, but Hibird couldn't guess who they belonged to.

Hibird chirped to get the attention of the nice-looking human to get it out of the compartment which held him prisoner. Its' thoughtfulness was rewarded when the human who was owner of the care of its' Master, opened the small object where he was in. It was a small white purse, it noted. Hibird twittered in gratitude as he flew out of the small purse and made itself comfortable on the shoulder of the human who went by the name Sawada Tsunayuki. It heard the good-looking human cooing at him and slightly rubbing the top of its' head at its' adorable actions— like she had said it before.

"Did you sleep well, Hibird?" She had whispered. Said chick cheeped in response. Tsuna giggled at the answer she had been given and once again petted the head of bird. "I'm glad you rested Hibird," she, once again, said in a low voice, "The trip was tough on you, right? You slept right as soon as you landed on my hands." It only chirped. She gave it a soft smile. "Well, you won't have to worry anymore or tire yourself out. I'll take care of you."

Hibird could only stare at her with its' beady eyes as she turned her attention forward. Hibird knew it couldn't allow the human to do what she had claimed, to take of it. It was his mission to take care of her, not the other way around. It would be irresponsible and it would be breaking yet another rule, and one was enough for Hibird. Not only that, but its' master would find out and scold him. _As if he didn't found out already._ Hibird would've thought. The soft expression she held when she was looking at it, tensing with uneasiness and worry as soon as her eyes rested forward. It also felt the tensing of her body and the dread coming out of her like a cascade.

And that look on her face, told it its' mission was far from over.

* * *

The Ninths' Rain and Storm Guardians were walking ahead of Tsuna and the others, with Lighting Guardian walking behind them. They had been given the request of the Ninth, of leading them towards said persons' office where Iemitsu also awaited for her. Tsuna shivered at the thought of informing them at the same time; it would surely end up terribly. When she questioned if she could have a private audience with the Ninth and the Outside Advisor— it felt strange calling her own father by that title— after the greetings were done, the Lighting Guardian answered her. He told her with a grin that the Ninth would most likely accept her petition, since he couldn't say no to his own Granddaughter figure. Tsuna blushed at his comment in embarrassment. If that was true, then that would be the only chance she'll get to have the Ninth and her father in the same room. She trembled at the dire anticipation.

Shaking her head to the sides, Tsuna began to take deep and steady breaths. The brunette couldn't get herself distracted at the possible outcome of the meeting now; she might get herself lost in this huge Victorian Castle. Tsunas' eyes wandered from right and forth in the vast gorgeous hallway; observing the maroon colored wallpaper with thin golden strips with interest. The dark wooden floors and the red outsized carpet gave the hallway the typical look of an enchanted castle. A couple of paintings were placed here and there; probably from famous painters of past centuries. She didn't know. But what she did know was that they looked absolutely spectacular. And let's not forget the tall and bulky shimmering armors with swords resting on small platforms that were separated every four or five feet from each other.

The Head Quarters of Vongola was absolutely stunning. She loved it. It was almost as if it was brought out of a fairytale or something.

Tsuna was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the small chirp of Hibird. Looking up at the canary, she noticed it hopping off of her shoulder and flying over her head. It began to fly in circles over her, as if telling her something. Confused, Tsuna began to look around her, and that was when she noticed the group had made a turn to the right while she had continued walking for a couple of feet more. Hiee-ing, Tsuna turned on her heels and followed them hurriedly. Clutching the front of her dress in relief, the Heir of the Mob Family closely followed the others; scolding herself for getting distracted so easily. She felt Hibird landing on her shoulder again and got itself comfortable. Tsuna petted Hibirds' fluffy head as a sign of gratitude, and almost giggled to herself when the canary chirped in happiness at the attention.

A pair of eyes had fallen on her form, watching her every move and chuckling slightly at her strange but amusing actions.

Her ears perked up at the sound. Looking around her, Tsuna was surprised when she found herself meeting the eyes of the Ninth's Lighting Guardian. His name is Ganauche III, if she wasn't mistaken. He was a young man, younger than the rest of the Ninth's Guardians; except for the Sun Guardian, they appeared to be the same age. His hair was… different from normal; just like Mukuros' strange hairstyle and Gokuderas' unique hair color. It was blonde from the front, and the rest was black. He had stubble on his chin, almost like the one Shamal had grown over the short years. He wore a black suit with a dark green dress shirt. No tie.

Tsuna turned her head sideways and gave him a questioning look; silently asking him if something was the matter. Clearly, she didn't thought he was staring at her in hilarity or in a teasing way from her almost getting lost; which he wasn't. Ganauche knew the Head Quarters of Vongola was big enough to actually make him get lost as well— when he was distracted, of course. So he wouldn't actually make fun of her if she were to get lost. After all, she wouldn't be lost for hours— as he had been, one time. The Ninth would surely send his Guardians and every single Mafiosi of Vongola in the premises to find his Granddaughter figure also known as the future Tenth Boss. He was sure of that. He observed as her hair fell graciously onto her heart shaped face and her eyes widened just slightly in wonder; sparkling with the light of the sun coming in from the large windows. Ganauche would've blushed if he was a hormonal teenager. But since he was a mature yet young, healthy male adult, he did whatever healthy young male adult did.

He winked at her.

In other words, he flirted with her.

Tsuna blinked rapidly at his actions, confusion was clearly written on her face, as if she didn't understand the meaning behind the playful wink. As if realization came to her hard, her face started to get red; almost crimson. A _very_ deep crimson. Ganauche wondered if it truly was healthy to turn that red in the matter of seconds. Tsuna then snapped her head forward, almost making Hibird fall off her shoulder. It chirped indignantly at her actions, but it soon realized it wasn't her fault. Clearly, it was from the human walking at the side of the pretty herbivore since the herbivore wouldn't do it in purpose; since that meant Hibird wounding itself or something of the like. The yellow canary would've hissed if it were a cat; but since it was a bird, he could only peep huffily at the human.

The angry chirping of the canary seemed to catch the attention of the others, since they glanced back at them. Seeing a blushing Tsuna, a Lighting Guardian who seemed too pleased with himself and a bird who seemed to chirping profanities at the latter… They seemed to realize what had happened in the last minute between them. Shamal huffed when he noticed the strong blush on Tsunas' face, and gave a small glare at the male. The physician knew he was acting like a certain silver haired student of his, but he couldn't help it; for he now had to take care of the small soon-to-be Boss and mother. Reborn quickly turned his attention forward and ignored the brunette playing with her curled hair; trying to hide the obvious blush she had on her face with it but was clearly failing. The action had only made her look more innocent and cuter than she usually did. Schnitten Brabanters, the holder of the title of Rain Guardian of the Ninth, only chuckled very lightly at the scene; as if finding it amusing.

But the one leading the group, Coyote Naught, the Guardian who held the title of the furious Storm, was not amused at all by this. He glared with all his might at young Lightning Guardian; almost telling him to keep himself in line and to not mess with the future Tenth Boss. But the man just didn't _hear_ to reason as he showed him the tip of his tongue; almost telling him to not mess with his fun. The fearsome Coyote, growled in warning, but they went to deaf ears. Sighing in defeat, he gave one last warning glare at Ganauche before turning his head forwards once again.

After the small display of public flirtation between the two— involuntary made by the female one—, Coyote continued to lead the group down the hallway as he made another turn to the right in the nearest corner. At the end of the hallway they just stepped into, they saw the figure of a tall tanned man with long hair tied into a low ponytail, standing in front of two elegant and tall wooden doors. They effortlessly approached the male, which revealed to be the Mist Guardian of the Ninth, Bouche Croquant. Bouche had a dark scowl of disapproval on his face and Coyote couldn't help but to wonder the reason for it. But when he caught the direction his eyes were staring at, he understood his scowl. It seemed Bouche had seen the unacceptable actions displayed by Ganauche. How? Coyote didn't know, but nothing could escape from his comrade.

Bouche exchanged friendly hand signals with Coyote as he removed himself from guarding the large wooden doors and passed by him. The Mist user walked a small distance from the doors, before suddenly stopping next to the wall. He leaned against the wallpapered concrete and folded his arms in front of his chest; closing his eyes at the progress. The experienced Storm Guardian approached the doors as soon as Bouche stepped out of the way. He stared at the door for a second, before knocking lightly on one of them. The sound echoed against the walls inside the large hallway. The former patiently waited for the confirmation of his Boss before he proceeded.

"_Enter."_

Upon hearing the aged voice of the Ninth, Coyote took hold of the two silver knobs and at the same time, he gave a quick flick of his wrist. He pushed with slight effort the double doors before taking in the light from the office. There, sitting behind an ancient oak desk across from these magnificent and large doors, was the Ninth. His elbows were resting on the edge of the desk with his fingers entwined together, a soft and small smile greeting him.

"Ninth—" Coyote gave a short bow at his Boss, before noticing the elder Vongola Boss wasn't alone. He saw the External Advisor standing on the near left side of the dark oak desk of his Boss. His fellow Guardian comrades, the Sun and Cloud, were on different sides of the room, opposite to each other and away from each other. They haven't been arguing lately, so he thought it was just an automatic action they normally did. Brow Nie Jr, the positive Sun Guardian with a tattooed lizard on his left cheek, was on the same side of the room as Iemitsu; but he was amusing himself with a piece of ironstone he must've found on the tall table he was resting against. Visconti, the lonesome Cloud Guardian, was near the corner of the other side of the room; leaning against the vast and bullet proofed windows behind the Ninths' desk. He was also keeping himself entertained with the long and darker maroon silk curtains being held together by a golden-like tether.

Coyote gave them all a nod of salutation. The comrade of his standing behind him, Schnitten, also gave a nod as a greeting to all. Bouche, however, didn't. He kept the stance he had; but he did straighten his posture slightly upon seeing his Boss. Coyote thought the lack of greeting was because he had been with them a moments before they had arrived. And Ganauche waved at the Ninth from behind Tsuna, proudly smiling at something he probably did. Timoteo heard Bouche and Coyote growl at his actions. His small smile grew slightly. Timoteo instantly found out the reason of his triumphant smile. His wrinkled eyes filled with wisdom fell on the blushing brunette who attempted to get herself distracted with her hair but was failing miserably. He had vaguely heard Ganauche chuckling lightly behind her, which only caused her adorable granddaughter (figure, of course) to flush even deeper and him to grin cheekier.

"Ninth," Coyote called again. Said male, stopped observing the interactions between his Granddaughter and his Lighting Guardian to give his full attention to his Right Hand Man. "We have brought them, Boss." Coyote stated the obvious.

The Ninth chuckled, "Good, good. Let them in." Flushing slightly, Coyote fully opened the double doors and entered the office. He held the right door to keep it open as Schnitten held the left one. Reborn was the first one to enter the room he was so familiar with. Shamal entered after him, whistling at the expensive decorations and the maroon wallpaper on the walls of the room; not to mention the leather couches resting parallel from the desk seemed very comfy and very inviting with that low table between them.

Hibird flew into the large office and rested in one of the black couches. The yellow canary chirped at Tsuna, as if telling her to hurry up and get the seat he was reserving her before someone else won. Tsuna almost laughed at the unique actions of the canary, but she decided to amuse it. But, before Tsuna could even properly step into the room, a fast creature with blond hair had suddenly tackled her. This creature, it went by the name of—

_Dad_.

Tsuna gave a high pitched squeal at the sudden action made by her father, which had scared the wits out of her. The brunette felt her body falling down at a fast pace, shocking her. She was always mentally prepared for this type of hugs when encountering her father; but no matter how many types she received them, they would always startle her. She looked towards the ceiling. She didn't have to worry about her or her tot growing inside of her. When her father usually gave her this kind of bear hugs, he would make sure she came out of it unwound-ed— _ah_, there it is. Tsuna felt the arm of her father embracing tightly her waist, so she wouldn't receive any harm as a hand at the same time took a hold of the back of her head; as if acting like a pillow of some kind.

_He has always done that._

Tsuna brought her hands up and wrapped them around the back of Iemitsu. Yes, she was returning the hug. She did miss her dad. The brunette hadn't seen him since the Arcoballeno Representative Incident. Almost four years. She clutched the black suit jacket of his nonchalantly, vaguely afraid from getting wounded. But she trusted her father. Even if he did left her mother and her years ago to work in the Mafia—_Think of good things._ He had helper her… through the fight against the Varia for the rings…? _Close enough._ Besides, he was still her father. Sighing mentally, she truly hoped her Intuition wasn't lying to her when it flared at her that she wasn't going to suffer any kind of harm from this incident.

Fortunately, it was right.

Ganauche, who was standing behind her since the whole ordeal started, came forward at a fast pace and held her by the shoulders. She grunted when her back bumped against his chest with force. The body of her father—which now appeared to be made of titanium, must I add— came crashing against them. Luckily, Ganauche had enough strength to hold them both without too much trouble. He did, however, took a step back to use it as a leverage to help him hold out much better with the weight of them. Tsuna heard a couple sighs of relief; but she only recognized two, one of coming from Shamal and the other from the Ninth.

"Tsuna!" Her father called, "My little baby girl!" He cooed as he removed the hands resting on her shoulders to replace them with his own large and rough ones, "How have you been?"

The torture began.

He continuously shot her questions; from how was her health and how was his dear Nana (every time he mentioned her mother, she flinched involuntary; it was mostly out of guilt from leaving abandoning her mother the way she did) to questions regarding her sudden decision of coming to Italy and how she was finding Italy so far. Honestly, Tsuna was starting to feel faint from so many questions being thrown at her, but luckily, someone saved her from the overzealous father of hers.

"Iemitsu," Timoteo called softly at his External Adviser between his chuckles, "I think you'll make her faint in any moment with those countless questions of yours." Iemitsu chuckled wholeheartedly at the comment of his Boss. He leaned away from her daughter and future Tenth Boss of the Family to look into the eyes she had inherited from her mother. Those big, round and beautiful caramel eyes that always seemed to shine away his problems; just like her mothers' did.

"Sorry about that, Tsuna," He smiled down at her, "But it's been years since I last saw you, almost four." Iemitsu affirmed what she had been wondering about for quite some time. The bulky man with muscles gave his daughter a soft squeeze on her right shoulder before withdrawing his hands. "So?" He had placed his hands on his waist, with that infamous grin of his appearing on his face, rolling up to his eyes; making them close from the width of said smile, "How has my baby girl been?" Tsuna giggled slightly at the pet name. Upon hearing her laughter, he lifted his eyelids and looked down at her with eyes filled of love. "You've grown…" He said remorsefully yet content.

"Dad…" Hearing the regret coming out in form of those words, Tsuna snapped her head up and stared at her father surprised. He seemed distraught. Probably by the fact he couldn't have seen her grow and he wasn't with her to help her with her romance dramas and the like. _But_… It seemed strange to her that she knew how to react accordingly when something threatening came at her. Like trials, training even assassins and unexpected fights or bombs. Unfortunately she certainly did not know how to react to this. Should she feel angered? Embarrassed? Saddened? She truly didn't know.

"Now, now! Don't put on a face like that!" The lament was wiped off his face in a flash as his trademark grin came back into his face. He patted her back lightly; and if she wasn't the strong upcoming Tenth Boss she was, that seemingly light slap on her back would've probably knocked her out of her feet and onto the ground face first. But, like I previously said, if she wasn't, yet she was, so that scene doesn't apply to this story. "What would your mother say if she saw such expression on your face?" He scolded lightly. The blond chuckled when the thought of his darling Nana telling their only daughter to remove that look since she didn't seem cute enough with it on. Iemitsu sighed mentally at his own memory. The man with a good physique, even if he had a slight alcohol problem and ate a lot, had expected his own offspring to retort with something of the same grade before laughing with him at their own silly words. But a few moments passed, and what he had expected for, did not occur at all. The opposite happened. Tsunas' body was tense with nervousness; as if something was bothering her. He worried a bit and wondered at the possible cause that made her edgy. As if lighting came striking down at him, he figured out the cause. He remembered feeling her flinching every single time he mentioned his dear wife; as if scared of her appearing or something. Iemitsu stared down at his daughter in wonder. He lowered himself slightly so he could see directly into the eyes of his baby girl and ask her, if she had a fight with her mother. But what he saw surprised him greatly; her face, filled with dread. His chocolate eyes widened.

"Tsuna?"

The color quickly returned to her face and her eyes returned to their normal size. Tsuna snapped her head up and was truly surprised to find herself, staring right into the usually composed and blissful eyes of her father whose eyes were now gazing at her apprehensively and distressingly.

"Y…" Words wouldn't come out of her throat, no matter how hard she tried. Tsuna gulped and cleared her throat quietly; hoping that did the trick, "Yes?" She was relieved when it did and relaxed just a tiny bit; before tensing once again at the following question made by his father.

"Is everything alright?" Her overly protective father asked, worried about his little baby girl and her problems; wondering, if something dreadful had happened between the only two women who lit his whole life. He waited expectantly, for some kind of reply.

But for the second time that day, Tsuna didn't say anything back at Iemitsu.

* * *

"So," The Ninth started, "Now that everyone has left, are you willing to tell us what has been troubling you, Tsunayuki?" He asked with concern at the young maiden sitting from across of him.

Tsuna played with the end of her salmon colored dress and stared uncertainly at the two older men sitting on the black leather couch across from her. She bit into her inner cheek, trying to suppress her nerves. The brunette gazed at the other two for a little longer, before turning to stare at the wooden floor beneath them. She had been thinking on a way of telling them, without them freaking out too much… but that was clearly impossible. So Tsuna was now sitting there, staring at the floor as she tried to ease her anxiousness with something. Staring at objects didn't help her; thinking didn't either. So she could only sit there, waiting for what she could hope was the right time to tell them.

"Tsuna?" Her father had called her out this time.

Tsuna looked up at him.

"There is something troubling me."

The other two men inside the room stared at her with worry. Her father parted his lips to question her something, but she beat him to it.

"I-I will tell you what is the matter with me and what is happening to me right now. It'll be difficult for me to say it… _but_…" She took in a deep breath. Her father began fearing the worst; thinking his little daughter was in some kind of danger. Timoteo, however, did not. He was calm. He knew the Tenth wasn't in any kind of jeopardy. Sure she encountered a few assassins who wanted her head as some kind of trophy in the past, but he knew Reborn wouldn't allow them to do that. Besides, the future Tenth was someone very powerful who shouldn't be taken lightly. He knew of all the attempts against her, Reborn efficiently reported to him every day or so about the upcoming of the Tenth. But what did trouble the wisdom male, was the thought of her being unwell. At least that's what he picked up from her posture and speeches.

"It involves your mother?" Iemitsu had questioned her carefully, but then worried when he noticed her flinching for the umpteenth time at the sole mention of his dear Nana. Tsuna gazed at him in sadness before nodding slowly.

"Not entirely, but… y-yes." Tsuna affirmed his fears. "My… m-mother knows of my… current condition. I told her before I l-le…" Her eyebrows furrowed, "…before I left Namimori. It was a bit sudden—" She was babbling. Shaking her head to the sides, Tsuna reordered her words and sentences to truly make sense… But she gave up and decided to just tell them just as she had told her mother and Reborn. Well, not _that_ blunt. She had to put a little effort from her part.

Tsuna took a deep breath—

_Here it goes_…

"I am…" She paused momentarily to search for the right words inside of her brain,"…Y-You could say I am not in my best condition now…" She lowered her head, embarrassment drenching over her form as anxiousness began to pile up on her stomach. "And i-it'll be that way for a c-couple… of months." She stared at the wooden floor. "For eight months… _if I'm not mistaken…_" She whispered under her breath the last part of her sentence; obviously, not entirely sure of when exactly the small one would be born. Her voice had lost its' previous confidence and was now a trembling mess as she said the last sentences. Tsuna could now only wait for them to take in the information—

Clenched hands fell on top of the wooden table with a thin crystal glass on the center of it, resounded inside the office. The ancient teacups and teapot resting on the surface of said furniture, quivered at the force the table had been hit with as the tea flew out of the border of the teacup and fell into the low table.

"Y-You mean to say…" Iemitsu was the one responsible for the previous act, "…that you're… you're—"

"Y…Yes."

The father of the soon-to-be mother stood up from his seat. He threw the table that rested in front of him out of his way, clearly being an eyesore seeing as it stood in the trail towards his destination. They all heard the unmistakable sound of glass shattering against the large wooden doors. Probably even the two Guardians, who stood outside of his office with the mission of guarding his working place, had heard it. But Timoteo doubted they did, since they didn't barged into the room to search the reason of the screeching sound. The ancient teacups and teapot, as did the glass in the center of the table had been crushed by the wooden table; leaving the pieces of the fine china as the only thing of its' existence. The different sizes of the shattered glass acted like a trap with its' pointy ends. Unfortunately, the delicious and rather expensive clear liquid that had been served in the containers had made a mess in the floor, walls—on anything that stood on its way.

Tsuna flinched at the horrendous sound as she unconsciously shrink away from where the low table once was. The brunette trembled in fear with her eyes clenched tightly as she wondered what was going to come next. Never in her life had she heard of (or seen) her father reacting like this, no matter how gravely the situation became, he never did. Sure, she had see him mad—furious is more like it, in the Ring Conflict against the Varia. Not even in the Shimon Incident did he reacted this way when she almost got kidnapped by Enma and his Guardians.

"Iemitsu."

But said person didn't hear the call coming from his Boss. He was too drowned in his thoughts to even hear what occurred in the outside world. Clearly, his thoughts were in the seventeen aged girl who keep quivering in fear, shame— everything, in her seat. Now that the table had been disposed of, he stalked up to her with his eyes shadowed. His hand shot out forward—

Tsuna cringed at the sound and waited for her punishment. The brunette couldn't run from this as she had did with her mother. Shame filled her being at her reminiscences. She truly felt guilty at her cowardly actions, running off like she did, leaving her lovely mother behind—The brunette clenched her eyes even more so when she remembered the form of her mother, standing in the middle of the dark street, calling out for her to return; before she began to chase the black car she was on barefooted— Tsuna mentally shook her head to the sides and returned to the present. The brunette began to wonder what would her father do to her. Perhaps a slap? Maybe two? Accompanied with curses? But painful words that told her she was truly a good for nothing woman by getting herself pregnant at the age of seventeen sounded like a keeper—

Her eyes widened.

_But…_

The tears she had been so fervently trying to contain, had finally began rolling down her cheeks.

_This wasn't what I had expected._

Warm arms embraced her tightly.

* * *

_I truly appreciate your support and understanding. Your comprehension and composed reactions of the situation helped me, it really did._

_With love, Tsuna._


	4. Side Story: Dear Cute Little Sister!

**Warning: **Language, pregnant teenage girl… Violence? :D

**Rating:** **T** (it can change.)

**Pairing(s): **Main: 80Fem27. Slight 69Fem27, RFem27 and 18Fem27 in further chapters.

**Summary:** AU-ish. "I don't want to leave, because being alone is painful... But I have to. When we see each other again, I hope it'll be a happy reunion. I'll leave you this white tulip as sign of abssence. Please... Do not forget about me." It was written in the small memo next to a single white tulip over the desk of a certain baseball fanatic and swordsman. But a cold breeze of mid september blew it away from the room, to the street. And thus, never receiving the note left by the person he held dear.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Reborn! Only this story line! :3

* * *

**Side Story  
**

_My dear cute little Sister!_**  
**

Dark chocolate hued orbs observed the passing scenery out of his car window with disinterest. The owner of those dark eyes blinked every once and a while, shifting ever so slightly in his seat frequently as well in hopes of getting into a more comfortable sitting position. The man pursed his lips when that failed. He brought his elbow up to place it on the arm rest that lied on the car door. He softly cradled his chin on his open palm. As he did this, the young male took a deep breath through his nostrils, frustrated by one thing or another.

"You're doing it again."

A coarse, weary voice intervened his silent sulking.

"Doing what?" He grumbled out through clenched teeth.

To his ears reached an exhausted exhale, "Boss…" The older man drawled out, clearly exasperated with how his long time Boss and friend was acting. "Please don't behave this way…" He implored the blond to hear to reason. "You _need_ to understand," He started with what seemed to be the umpteenth time in that sole hour, "You have responsibilities, work, assignments, and paperwork to do!" He reprimanded with a low voice. "Not to mention you have a Family to care for and Subordinates to maintain in line—"

But the blond won't be having any of that anymore.

"No Romario!" Dino all but slammed his hand down into the arm rest, "What I _need_ is go to Japan!" He childishly whined to his Right Hand man as he clenched his eyes shut. "Something's wrong!" He fluttered his arms up and down, and all around. He almost punched the poor chauffeur upside-down on his head in the process; but the young Italian dodged it with ease, almost as if he was used to this kind of scenarios from his Boss. "I just know something is happening in Japan! Something _really_ bad!" Dino declared.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open. Dino slowly stopped his movements all together, almost as if he came to some sort of conclusion. The golden haired male stared blankly in front of him for a few moments before his eyes widened dramatically to the point of them resembling a small dot of brown. His gaze filled with appalled panic and he gave a loud, exaggerated gasp.

"Oh no…!" His eyebrows went downwards into an anxious frown, "What if—" Dino snapped his head to the side; Romario could have sworn he heard something crack in that moment. "What if!" The blond repeated, but yet he did not finish that thought. He brought his hands to his golden hair just to clench it and pull at it in desperation.

"W-What if, Boss?" Romario encouraged; not really knowing if he should feel apprehensive or alarmed at how his normally cool headed Boss was acting. His body, however, reacted differently; it flinched at the abnormal sight of the man whom he called his Boss reacting in such a bizarre way. It then shied away from the blond as it tried to put as much distance possible between the two of them; it was almost as if his body didn't want to have any possible physical contact with the other. He blamed his reflexes.

"Wha-Wha-What if—" Dino turned around to face Romario. It seemed like in the midst of Romario thoughts, the blond had somehow brought his feet up to the seat and turned around; facing the window and leaving his back exposed to his Right Hand man. "—something horrible is happening to my cute adorable little sister?!" He cried, clearly feeling overwhelmed with all of the emotions that were running wild. He lowered his head to the point of it being between his legs. He cradled his skull with his hands, scratching his noggin furiously in panic. "That must be it! I'm sure of it!" He paused. "But what is it?" He muttered, "Is it a new enemy? No…" He answered himself. "It must be something worse… Far worse…" He gave a short exasperated cry, "I just don't know anymore!"

Romario could only continue to stare in bewilderment at his Boss; still clueless in what to do.

Fortunately for the raven haired Italian, he didn't have to stay idle for much longer; for just as wildly as it had all began, it stopped.

The blond gradually halted his actions and overreactions; from the screeching and comical sniveling, to the scraping of his skull and shaking of his head. Dino slowly brought both of his arms down from where they were up to rest at his knees. He sat back down like a civil person would on the backseat of a limousine and turned his head to stare out of the window once more. Without moving his elbow from their current position, he brought his hand up to once again cradle his jawbone.

"This horrible sense of dread…" He mumbled under his breath. "If only you could feel it Romario…" Dino lamented, "It's unbearable. It feels as if something if eating me inside out. And…" He paused for a moment; as if trying to hold himself together. "And it won't stop; this feeling." He tried to explain steadily, but his voice trembled and broke with every few words. The Bucking Bronco turned his head in direction of his Right Hand man, resting his dusky chocolate eyes on his form pleadingly. "I need to go to Japan, Romario." He implored, "I need to check on Tsuna..." His voice quivered again, but Romario didn't say a word about it. "I need to know she's doing well, if everything is still in top condition with her and her Family as it was the last time we saw them…" Dino trailed off, leaving the sentence hanging. But it was clear to Romario and the young driver that their Boss had more things to say, but couldn't find the words to say them.

No words were spoken after that. Silence reigned the limousine for a few moments, only the sound of the barely audible motor of the vehicle roaring dared to fill the quiet they were in.

Dino gazed into Romario's own dark eyes and supplicated one last time.

"Please…"

At first, Romario remained unresponsive and stared back at Dino from where he was seated across from him. That was only but a few moments, for Romario had begun shifting his body into a more comfortable position. He relaxed as he fully got against the plushy backrest of the car's seat. A small, soft, understanding smile formed in Romario's lips. His eyes warmed and his glasses glinted with the sunlight coming from the window besides him.

"There is no need to plea, Boss." He rebutted wholeheartedly, "Even if I said no, there would be no stopping you. Now, would there?"

Dino chuckled at that.

"True," He affirmed Romario's proclamation. His face appeared as if he had lost some of the tension it previously had, making him look just a bit younger. He looked relived, happy, and thankful. The only difference this time is that the dark haired Right Hand man didn't need to hear the those words of gratitude; for with a sole look from the blond he understood what the other wanted to say.

The moment, however, did not last forever.

"But," Romario started, "We'll depart as soon as your—"

"I know, I know." Dino interrupted shamelessly, chuckling not too long after; "As soon as my meeting with the Vongola Ninth is finished."

"Precisely."

The Bucking Bronco chuckled once more at that. Dino sat up straight as he drifted his attention to the window besides him. He couldn't contain the smile forming on his lips when the Vongola Head Quarters, the majestic and breathtaking 18th Century Victorian Castle, came into view.

_Don't worry cute sister,_

The smile on Dino's face was turning silly, yet adorable in some strange way.

_Big Brother Dino is coming!_

* * *

Okay, before you guys start throwing rocks at me, I gotta say something.

I _have_ been writting. Believe me, I have. But I just... Seem to hate how every single chapter turns out. I have like 7 versions of this chapter. Every single one, I turn to hate them. Every version leads up to Dino, that you guys can be sure of. But I just hate it. *gross sobbing*

SO. Poll time:

**a) You wish to know what happened after the meeting between the Ninth, Iemitsu and Tsuna? You do? Then vote for A and you'll see what happened!**

**b) You badly want to know what happened between the Lion of Vongola, Timoteo and the Tenth, but something holds you back? Then go for B! Watching everything from Shamal's P.O.V. would be amusing!  
**

**c) None of the above call you? We can always go directly from Dino's P.O.V.!  
**

**d) Mmm, you're leaving me out of options here... Okay, how about this: I smash all the versions together, fix 'em up, make them epic and dramatic, just the way you guys like it, and you get one juicy, 20k (or more) worth of words for one heck of a drama chapter! Many P.O.V.s, characters, Hibird cuteness and maybe even a sneekpeek of a certain Pineapple~  
**

Looks like I work better when you guys help me choose.

**Oh, and PS:** _**No, Dino does not know Tsuna is in Italy. He thinks she's still in Namimori.**_

Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
